User talk:FightWithHonor
welcome to halo fanon, i am Eaite if you have any questions about here ask me or any other experienced user Eaite'Oodat 17:53, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Official Welcome Salut!!Little_Missy - 18:06, 21 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Crucible Firearms Series TY. I found the pics here. Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) M12 Variants *'Law Enforcement': Got the TISC Sub Machine Gun for police duties. *'PDW': Its alrady of PDW size, its more less a newer looking P90. *'Heavy Caliber': Like a UMP? I guess its something different. *'Long Barrel': Combine the idea with the heavy calibre *'Training': For training, they'd use the PPT round, the one from CH. *'Civilian': Like the P90 Civillian version? *'Assault': Combine the idea with the Heavy Calibre *'Support': M2A Light Assault Rifle is what your looking for *'Suppressed': It can be fitted with a suppressor, a subosnic round could probably be made as well. You imagining something like a AS Val? Vespera Invite Very Cool I like how you felt the need to explain why you chose the name that you possess here. Allow me to explain mine. I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope. Imperial means something that is of, like, or refer to/pertains to an Empire, something that is characterized by the creation of conquered dominions. Indeed, I firmly believe in and love the establishment of Empires. A Misanthrope, put quite simply, is a hater of humankind, or someone who has a severe distrust of humanity. 3+0+4=7 -- RP I would like to invite you to join a halo conflict RP, Battle of Bastogne. Also, i was interested in seeing if you wouldn't mind writing some stories in the Conflictverse. [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Conflictverse Well, most of the Conflict story i have posted in fanon is in my category, if there is anything else you want to know about it you can leave me a message. '[[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels']] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' RE:Coevenant Remnant Award System Well i see that you've already put them up, which is good because you can! I don't mind, so i hope it helps with the character's rating. I may even set up a forum where we can discuss various medals and such for all remnant characters. Look forward to seeing you around in RP's and whatnot. Regards, Bastogne If you still want to join Bastogne, what characters/ships would you want to add? '[[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels']] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' RP The Battle of Bastogne has enough members to begin! You may now post freely! '[[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels']] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Post Currently the UNSC are enroute, soldiers would be onboard ships at this point getting ready for the ground invasion. Your post is on the BoB talk page. Shelby F. Winslow Dear FightWithHonor, Extremely interested in how this turns out; one of the very few articles that perks my interest. :) Looking forward to a knockout success with this one! Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:35, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Collaboration I would be honored to do a collaborative story with you. Look forward to disscusing the details with you and writing together. Sounds like a cool story idea. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] Wardog Invite Plot: So far i have planned to create an ONI field agent to 'monitor' the situation, both executives and lower ranking corporate employees of Jennings & Rall and its subsidaries, and possibly a few police detectives. I have been thinking over the storyline, and came up with a few things for it. 1. The contract offered would be a highly substantial one, as in the terms of 90-130 billion cR, money that would allow for massive Davenport expansion, and that Jennings & Rall wants to bolster its stock and increase profit. 2. Jennings & Rall, upon learning that Davenport had been offered the contract as well, begins to purchase stock at above market prices from shareholders, attempting a hostile takeover of the company to prevent loosing the contract. 3. Davenport learns of the attempts to destablize their company, and lock down stock sales, taking it to the media in an attempt to knock J&R out of the race, but Jennings & Rall manages to keep it under wraps by putting pressure on networks, Davenport suspecting that they bribed the press. DSS begins talking to high ranking UNSC officials, attempting to use the hostile attempt at taking over the company to gain it. 4. Tensions reach an all time high between the company, leading to attempts to infiltrate the other corporation, and the assasinations of several high placed executives and officers within the UNSC. These tensions lead to conflicts between Ravenwood and DSS contractors, leading up to full scale battle on an obsucre back water colony. Both manage to cover up their involvment, not able to pin it on eachother. There would have to be more, but thats what i have gotten so far, you can make changes as you wish, and add on. [[Jennings & Rall|'''Jennings & Rall]] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] ---- Thank you : ) As for the ending, we are going to have to figure out who gets the contract, if either of them, their return to normalcy, and what happens if any charges are pressed : P As for a name, may i suggest Corporate Gains, seeings as I abandoned my RP of the same name : P. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] I am on #halo-fanon if you wish to talk some more about any ideas for the story. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Ill gotten gains Still working on it, just been busy. Just thought I would let you know. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] RE: Veil's Azure Characters Dear Honor, Extremely glad to hear from you. To be candid, I was very excited to see that you'd signed up for BVA; I hold the Shelby Winslow article in high regard -- I feel it is an extraordinarily unique article, and am very pleased at the uniqueness and diversity that you write with, and look forward to your characters in BVA. Looking forward to speaking to you shortly. Sincerely, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:12, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey quick question. I was reading over the lee article and was super excited over it; I'm trying to writ ethe prologue now so do you know what capacity he might play in during the RP? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Re:Lee Winslow's role in BVA Dear Fight, Sounds very good; I like some deviation from the testosterone-powered military bureaucracy that I'm envisioning :) Because Lee is a unique character, I would be highly interested in having him integrally involved with the plotline of BVA (I'm still trying to work out the particulars of the main plot >.<) Will he be an off-site controller attached to TF51? Or actually do you have an IM client or a gmail so that we could discuss more in confidence? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 16:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC) IRC, #gruntipedia, now -- SPARTAN-002Hero [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yo FWH, do you have a gmail or somethin? -- SPARTAN-002Hero [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) hey wassup ... new ideas regarding lee and Alice! will you be on gmail? send me an email ... [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC) hey hows it going sorry to miss you on gchat ; I was / still am @ work. let me know when you can get on again - got your email [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) IGG Good. Sorry i have been absent, its exam time and I just haven't been getting to writing the plot. I have a fragment of the timeline written, with some ideas still bouncing around in my head. For the intro, I am going to make a few edits, nothing major. Hope to get working on it soon. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] :Alright, you may want to edit it some, as I am still tired and did not use the best of words. The UNSC would have most likely handed control of the government back to the UN/UEG, and they would most likely not place all of its eggs in one basket. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:01 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm Need Assistance Do you think you could help me expand most of the USR and Jiralhanae Alliance articles for the Necros project? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:24, 26 January 2009 (UTC) When Ajax called for a rush to create the "final" (hah, that term's a laugh) stuff for the USR and JA before the Necros Project began, I quickly concocted a ton of articles in minimal time with minimal effort. Now, I've noticed we've got a huge number of incredibly short pages on the site now, in part due to my handiwork; I'd really like to expand the articles quite a bit. So, just go to Category:Necros War, go to where the Type-such&such articles begin, and expand the articles therein as you wish. The ones that really need help aren't so much the vehicles or weapons, but the equipment. Also, as much as possible, please add quotes and UNSC remarks and such; I suck at them, or I'd do it myself. Thanks for saying you'd help. And don't worry, no time limit. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, you may not have done much, but just those few articles were good work. Also, I just remembered something: don't mess with the Type-3 Energy Weapon/Sabre or the Type-24 Particle Rifle; those are my personal ones, and I'm a bit... touchy over letting others mess with my stuff. Nothing personal though. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hope to get to work soon on IGG. Sorry I haven't been doing much lately, brains been fried. Leave me a message and we can try to figure out how we want the plot to go. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Well I can do some internal documents of the UN and J&R discussing the contract.~~ SPARTAN Gunner Crimson Blue [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] About the Departments That's for the Alliance of United Races, not the United Sangheili Republic. Thus, sadly, your names won't work, but I may take some of the concepts. Thanks, ciao '//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:44, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry to tell you, but your Jeanne AI isn't going to be Charlie Company's support AI. Ajax already has all his AI's planned out, so she don't get to be it. Sorry. Just thought I'd let you know (since Ajax would never get around to telling you himself) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) The AI is Baphomet, a very evil demon thingy that likes to kill and scare the crap out of people. Seriously, the Spartan-II he's attached to is (secretly) scared of him --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) On behalf of Ajax 013, I present this..... --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) hey man; I haven't talked to you forever! do you have an AIM? you're never on gmail chat anymore (you switched to yahoo?) keep in touch! I really miss talking to you... let's talk soon! RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 07:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) - S-IV Update RE:Mercy's Requiem Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small Bear Squadron Hey! Hey FightWithHonor! It's great to hear from you. I saw your kind message on my talk page -- thanks a lot! Great times with you a year ago when we wrote together. I see you from time to time on Gmail's chat. How have you been? Do you have a Facebook account? I don't frequent HFFW anymore, but it was a special treat to hear from you. We should definitely keep in touch. Sincerely, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 01:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Reignition Invite Keep the Dwindling Flame burning!